


Beyond and behind

by Plague



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Hand Jobs, Insecure Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plague/pseuds/Plague
Summary: Bakehyun has a secret and Chanyeol can't stop himself from discovering it.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Beyond and behind

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that english is not my first language, thank you.

As everyone was speaking about college life, Chanyeol was expecting sleepless nights, trashy part time job, covering only half of his bills and harsh teachers, pushing their students to their limits. Unexpectedly, his future turned to be a little bit better than that. He got accepted to study on Seoul's Music Production College, rented a small room close by the bus station and library, a place where he preferred to be overwhelmed with books and school work. His roommates – Baekhyun and Jongin were great. They managed to clean after themselves when Chanyeol remind them, unless latter's boyfriend – Kyungsoo showed up, encouraging his lover to move his lazy ass, usually drowned in at least three blankets spread over his body. Jongin was a quiet type, he loved to spend his weekends on a small sofa in their living room, watching the same episodes of latest shows and texting with his friends. Because of that Chanyeol really befriended Kyungsoo, who always managed to get him out, every now and then. Baekhyun was different in every possible way, but he still fit in. Older man was loud, sometimes even more than Chanyeol himself, throwing dumb jokes here and there, making Park laughing from embarrassment. But even though fragile build roommate was friendly and Chanyeol have never met more open person than Baekhyun, he sometimes was worse than Jongin, stuck to his overpriced laptop screen, playing another round of League of Legends or other ridiculous game. And that was the main reason why Chanyeol preferred to spend his time repeating his material outside of their place. While outside of his room Baekhyun was the most adorable creature, he switched to the screaming machine during his "relaxing sessions" as he liked to call them. And don't take it wrong, Park was okay with that little obsession, he thought it was kinda cute that older boy was so hyper over fake characters on the flat screen, but exams were around the corner and he really had to put hundred percent of himself in it, to pass Music History test. That's why, he hadn't notice for first couple of weeks...

It was in the middle of April, when the weather was getting warmer day after day, but not enough to put winter jackets back into the box hided in the back of his closet. Chanyeol was heading back home, after solid jamming session on the guitar with some of his school buddies, keened on making music as much as he was. He readjusted instrument case on his back, smiling to Yixing, who after school was taking shifts at nearest club as a bartender, to earn some extra cash. Chanyeol preferred to sometimes helped as a car mechanic in local service station, taking most of the broken motorcycles under his wing. But it was a weekend thing, rarely happening during school week. He didn't know how Yixing was handling both working and school assignments, but he and other guys could get a free beer when their friend was on duty, so he didn't care that much.

They separated ways, promising to work on one of the songs they were preparing for exams. Chanyeol as usual, was responsible for melody arrangement. It was one of his strongest skills, but it took the most amount of time too, so for couple of days in a row, Park could forget about eight hours of sleep.

When he got to their shared flat, he was surprised that living room was dark and quiet, missing it's favorite resident – Jongin. Chanyeol took his shoes off, placing them neatly next to the door. From the small hall, he could hear people talking quietly in the kitchen, so after he dropped the guitar in his bedroom, he sneaked to mentioned room. Kyungsoo stood next to the stove with wood spoon in his left hand and some spices in other one. Jongin wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo small figure, placing his chin on his love's shoulder, sleepingly closing and opening his eyes.

"Hi lovebirds!" Chanyeol cajoled, stepping next to Kyungsoo to see, what younger boy was making. "I hope you counted me too."

Park could cook pretty well, modestly said, but Kyungsoo's cooking reminded him of his mom. They both used similar recipes, a little bit traditional and out of the date, but student couldn't be happier when he spotted leftovers packed for him by Kyungsoo, who visited their house earlier to feed his lifeless boyfriend.

"Go wash your hands and try get Baekhyun out of his room, it should be ready in five minutes" Kyungsoo blushed, feeling his boyfriend's hands slipping under the sweater he was currently wearing. Jongin slowly moved to pinch both sides of male's body.

"Gross" Chanyeol murmured, smiling widely.

He didn't know how their relationship worked, Kyungsoo being the overprotective mother and Jongin acting like an old cat, wanted to do nothing in general. It was a weird mix, but somehow they manage to be together since the beginning of high school. After a couple of weeks after Chanyeol moved in, he, Jongin and Baekhyun got drunk to celebrate their new growing friendship. After third bottle of soju, Jongin switched to the complete opposite of himself, talking his heart out about how much he was in love with his tiny boyfriend. Chanyeol was the one listening to his crying, getting to know that they met through the play, their school was putting on for winter's festival. Jongin was one of the dancers while Kyungsoo got the lead vocalist role. Long rehearsals and extra hours of making decorations got them together. Because of the alcohol Chanyeol teared up at it's end, blaming his romantic soul for making him such a softie. Baekhyun was not impressed though, laying on other side of the couch, murmuring to himself about ice cream flavors and high knee socks.

Chanyeol did what he was told, entering a small shared bathroom. Shelves were filled with foam cleansers and cheap colognes. He couldn't feel comfortable here too, his head nearly bumping into the shower's ceiling, but with floor heating, he was able to stand light back pain. Baekhyun's room was right next to the bathroom, giving him access to try all of his cosmetics he kept in one of his drawers. Park had no idea what his friend is using in for, but sometimes older boy looked even better then usual, mostly when he and Jongin made him to go outside. On that rear occasions, Byun putted on neat clothes and make up, making his puffy eyes look even more lovable. Chanyeol couldn't blame himself for his little crush on older boy. His heart flutter when Baekhyun was waking up to eat breakfast Chanyeol made for him, dressed in one of Park's hoodies left in his room the day before. Or when brunette smiled that goofy smile, when they spent nights talking about how they both are not prepared for the"real life", still living their teenage dreams. Sometimes he felt the feeling was mutual. Baekhyun liked to be around him, always standing too close and staring too long. But when Chanyeol wanted to take the next step, older boy was suddenly acting like scared kitten, shyly shaking from tension and looking for a way to escape. They even "kissed" once. It was after shity home party hosted by one of Jongin's dance buddies, Teamin. Long story short, they got wasted pretty badly, trying to get tension out of their bodies. Somehow during the night, Park's hand were wrapped around slim waist, exploring his friend body. Baekhyun was sucking on his bottom lip, ruffling his nape hair. It ended faster than it started, when Chanyeol putted his hands on older boy's hips and jerked upwards, to rub their cocks against each other. Byun pushed him away, without one glance rushing out of the place. He was left alone, with painful hard on and thousands of thoughts in his mind. After some time, he stopped trying to find his roommate, drowning himself in more alcohol and weed, someone had brought and was willing to share. The day after was tough. He woke up on dirty floor in Teamin's apartment, fighting huge hangover. When he finally was able to get to their shared flat, it was long past eleven. Jongin stayed to help cleaning at his buddy's house, so Chanyeol wasn't expecting anyone in the kitchen, where they had their first aid kit – aspirin and water. He didn't bother to change his stinky clothes or bare, plagued with tiredness face before entering the room. Surprisingly, Baekhyun was standing near the oven, dressed in on of his long sleeved sweaters and track suit pants.

"Im making breakfast. Pills are already on the table" he mumbled, smiling brightly, acting like last night never happened. Chanyeol wanted to kiss him right then, but instead he took his seat, waiting for the food to be served.

Since that day, they got back to be friends again, without useless tension. Park assumed that Baekhyun forgot about what happened that night, which was better than the thought that he didn't want to remember. That's why younger boy hadn't make another move, patently waiting.

Exiting the bathroom, Chanyeol stretching his back. He knocked on latter door, automatically opening it. Baekhyun was sitting cross legged on his bed, baby blue headphones putted on. His body was slightly bouncing to the beat, while he was opening one of three other packages spread over the blanket. He couldn't see what was inside the box, his friend covering the view. He snuggled behind Baekhyun, trying to reach the carton. Byun screamed in not exactly manly way, taking his headphones off and looking with disbelieve at Chanyeol.

"You scared me!" smaller one complained, trying to cover packages. "How could you, you know I'm sensitive to unexpected noises."

Park rolled his eyes, pushing lightly his friend's shoulder. "You are pretty content with listening to shouts and gun shots though" He laid on Baekhyun trying to get one of the boxes.

Considering his height and strength, it was't difficult. After playful wrestling battle, filled up with Byun's promises to someday kill Chanyeol during his sleep. Younger boy's laughter was able to be heard in the kitchen, where Kyungsoo and Jongin made a bet. Jongin gave them a month to get together, but Kyungsoo was confident it would take only two weeks.

When Chanyeol finally was holding brown small box, he jumped in victory, looking happily at grumpy Baekhyun, still seated on his bed. When Park opened the carton, he sighed surpassingly, taking out of it a pink t-shirt, with Overwatch logo on it. Bunny was placed right in the middle of the chest, decorated with white marks here and there. He looked at flustered Baekhyun, who was trying to get rid of his reddened cheeks.

"Is it yours?" Chanyeol asked dumbly, getting himself back on the bed.

Byun got even redder, hiding his ashamed face behind delicate hands. Park had to repeat his question, finally getting a nod as an answer.

"Awww! You will look adorable!" cheered Chanyeol, spreading cotton shirt over Baekhyun's chest.

Brunette looked at him with disbelief, hugging himself with one arm. "You don't think it's weird?" He shifted uncomfortably, expecting painful truth.

"Well, it's a little bit, isn't it? I didn't know they sell games merch too" Chanyeol wondered. "But it's just like you Baek, abnormal, but still cute."

Taller one ruffled Byun's hair, watching as stress was living his body. "Come on, Kyungsoo is making a soup! We cannot let Jongin eat everything!"

Chanyeol rushed to the kitchen, letting his friend to stay behind. Baekhyun smiled to himself, gently running his fingers across soft material of his new shirt. Maybe he shouldn't be afraid to open up to Chanyeol, he thought, looking fondly on other packages, still placed on his bed.

X

It was second week of May, when Park started noticing other things. He finally had more time to waste, somehow passing all his exams couple of days before. It was Wednesday, Chanyeol with other guys was going out to celebrate surviving another semester. Yixing agreed to sneak some beers for them earlier, so Chanyeol was excited. He got to the flat earlier this day, ending his regular jamming sessions, to dress nicer than usual and maybe drink some shots to prepare himself before the long night. He was standing in his room, humming one of the new composed songs and choosing clothes. Black skinny pants and lose button-up in the same color wasn't the most comfortable outfit he had in the closet, but from time to time he liked to take off his baggy hoodies and replace them with something more representative. Especially at night, when he wanted get laid. He couldn't remember the last time when he did something more than quick hand jobs or sloppy blowjobs, given by one of aroused teenagers, who somehow managed to get into the club.

Stepping outside of his room, he headed to the bathroom, to take last glance at himself in bigger mirror and put some of his more expensive perfumes on, a christmas gift from his mother. Apartment was quiet, excluding tv's noises. Jongin once again was laying on the couch, blanket covering him from head to toes, sighing to himself from time to time. Chanyeol knew that Kyungsoo wasn't able to see his boyfriend because of his finals, so Kim was glooming since the day one, checking his phone every five minutes, to make sure Kyungsoo didn't text him. It was a heartbreaking sign but Do was taking his last exam on friday, so Park wasn't worried that much. Not like Jongin was more alive with Kyungsoo next to him.

On his way to the bathroom, suddenly door to Baekhyun's room opened, exposing tiny male standing on the other side. He was dressed in pink t-shirt, Chanyeol took from the box that day. Besides that, he was wearing white shorts, perfectly matched with symbols on the material. Since when Park told him that he looked cute, Byun started putting on more girly things on, making Chanyeol feel uneasy. Older boy looked too good in them, still smiling shyly with pinkish cheeks and fingers nervously curled behind him.

This time wasn't different. When Baekhyun spotted other boy, he automatically turned gaze on the floor, biting his bottom lip and hiding shaking hands behind himself.

"Hi Chanyeol." he muttered, starting balancing on his feet back and forth. "Are you going out?"

Park could feel weird movements in his stomach, as well as his heart beat getting faster and faster. He didn't know how long he will be able to cover his growing crush on his roommate.

"Um, yeah? We are going out to Yixing's, I thought I told you." He asked unsure, nervously passing fingers through hair.

"Oh" Baekhyun gasped, finally looking up at Chanyeol, who still was standing uncomfortably next to the bathroom, with half buttoned shirt, exposing his broad chest to the smaller one.

Without saying a word, Byun stepped into Park's personal space, his fragile hands reaching for black buttons. He slowly pushed them into the holes, trying to avoid Chanyeol's caution glare. He wanted to push Baekhyun to the wall and kiss him, taking his breath away. But when his eyes were getting darker, filled up with lust and unsaid words, his friend pulled away, squealing cheerfully:

"Have fun!"

While Chanyeol was standing petrified, holding himself onto the wall behind his back, Baekhyun went to the kitchen, sighing heavily. He took his water bootle out of the fridge, hoping that Park didn't notice blue panties,slightly visible through white shorts.

X

"How many packages Baekhyun got during this week?" asked Chanyeol, placing himself next to the Jongin, who was currently eating dinner, prepared by his beloved boyfriend. Kyungsoo was sitting on the other side of the couch, narrowing eyebrows. He took his portion from small coffee table situated between tv and Jongin's favorite place.

"Eight? Maybe more, Im not sure. Why?" replied his roommate, carefully weighting words on his tongue.

Kim was a little bit more alive that day than usual. One of his dance choreographers invited him for casting to one of the best ballet schools in Seoul. Chanyeol has never seen his friend looking that excited and awaked, so he wanted to get as much informations as he could. He felt painful urge to discover Baekhyun's secret. Couple days before he asked him what he was getting in those boxes, but Byun couldn't give him proper answer, excusing himself by school work. Park knew it was a bullshit. Baekhyun was one of the best students on his major, effortlessly finishing his computer graphic designer's assignments. His roommate wasn't a lier, casually complaining about some situations and talking about things he loved. Wrapping it all together, Chanyeol needed to know why there boy started to acting differently.

"You don't think it's weird? It's not like he has stable job to pay for all those things." suggested Park, slowly eating his food.

Jongin shrugged, completely uninterested. As long as Beakhyun was able to pay his rent, he didn't care what brunette was buying. Yes, he started acting differently, but it was typical for Byun. Probably new game came out and he wanted to look like one of the characters or so. It wasn't a big deal, it happened before.

"Can't you just ask him out?" Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, taking remote from Jongin to put on a cooking show. He was tired of both of them. Baekhyun as well as Chanyeol were deep into one another, but somehow they were lacking in communication. Do couldn't understand why there were still acting like thirteen years olds, making heart eyes every time they saw each other.

"Exactly. As much as I love you guys, living with you is like watching shounen anime. You always know what will happen next, the same thing as in hundreds previous episodes." Jongin looked at him copying his boyfriend's expression. Sometimes Chanyeol hated them.

"I'm just curious! Don't tell me you don't want to know what he is hiding in those boxes. What if he got involved in some hacking shit?" theorized Chanyeol, spilling some of the sauce on the couch and clothes.

Kyungsoo slapped him lightly on his left tight, annoyed with Park's behaving. "First of all, we are talking about Baekhyun. The same person who is too socially awkward to order coffee without lame jokes and goofy laughs. Second, it's probably some kind of cosplay or other gaming shit, I don't care. Now shut up, I want to watch this show."

Jongin nodded, quietly agreeing with his boyfriend, bringing himself even closer to the smaller boy. After finishing his meal, Kyungsoo snuggled one of his arms around Jongin, who placed head on Do's shoulder.

Chanyeol was considering his options, while he munched on the food. He had to find out what was going on with Baekhyun, no matter what.

X

The opportunity came faster than he thought it will. June just started, blessing everyone with shining sun and cool wind, making Seouls's citizens filled with positive energy and expectations for the summer. For Jongin, Baekhyun and Chanyeol, school ended almost a month ago, but none of them were thinking about vacations then, to give themselves some time to take a deep breath and earn extra money. Kyungsoo took regular shifts in his work place - small coffee shop just around the corner of his university. Do was accountant major, with no interest in his studies. He dreamt about being a singer, maybe even an idol, but his wishes couldn't pay the bills, so he decided to stick to accounting. However, from time to time, he took some tiny gigs in bars and diners, sometimes encouraging Chanyeol to be his musical support. Park always agreed to it, bringing his guitar everywhere where needed, playing cheerfully all the cords and joining harmonizations. Because of that, Jongin and Kyungsoo were able to save some money for a week vacations on Jeju island, in a nice complex near the ocean. Jongin was extremely excited, telling Chanyeol about all of the positions he wants to try with his lover, complaining that in their apartment he cannot feel comfortable enough to do it. Park didn't wanted to know which way was Do's favorite or that he liked fruit flavored lube, but he smiled lightning at the sign of his friends being grossly in love. Deeply inside, he wished for something like that. Long stand relationship with real plans for the future. Maybe he was too young to thing about marriage and kids, but having someone next to himself seemed nice.

Jongin and Kyungsoo left early on the Monday's morning, packing all their belongings to Do's old Chevrolet. Chanyeol was taking first shift at car service station, so he willingly proposed to drive them to the airport. It was around six, when all of them entered small vehicle, trying to fit in comfortably. Park was slightly too big, but somehow he managed to drive the car safely. Kyungsoo was siting in the front seat next to him, keeping up with conversation about new released songs and debuting musicians, while Jongin was sleeping on the back, snoring quietly to the beat of the played in the radio songs.

The ride wasn't long. An hour later, Chanyeol found himself waving to his friends, who were slowly going through security check. Jongin was still sleepy as hell, laying on his boyfriend's shoulder, yawning repeatedly.

Chanyeol returned to the car, texting Baekhyun back, who sent him message, asking if they could go out for bowling that day. Reply was filled with enthusiasm, Park just had to finish his shift and probably take a shower, he already could feel sweat dripping down his spine.

He got to his work place ten minutes past eight, greeting older workers with necessary respect. Elders were kind of funny to be around with. They shared decade old jokes and gossiped about their clients. Chanyeol was the youngest one, so they treated him like some kind of a plush toy, helping him and praising once in a while.

The day was long and pretty boring. He didn't have many motorcycles to check, so after four or five hours he was laying lazily on one of the skateboards, used to go under the cars easily, without using heavier machines.

"You can go home, Park. I don't think we will have something for you for the rest of the day." said one of his hyungs, throwing at him his flannel shirt.

Chanyeol bowed to the adults, thanking and wishing them a good afternoon. He tied his shirt around the waist, it was definitely too hot to put on another layer. It seemed like even his black tank top was to much. Luckily, he still could use Kyungsoo's car, at least to for that week, he was away with Jongin. He started the engine, automatically turing on the air conditioner too. He hoped that Baekhyun did the same thing at their apartment.

The house was quieter than usual. Chanyeol frowned his eyebrows, walking towards Byun's room. Door was vaguely opened, leaving a couple of inches of view. It was enough though, to spot Baekhyun dressed in pink mini skirt, tight crop top and matching high knee socks. Boy was standing in front of the mirror, taking pictures of his reflection on his phone. For first couple of seconds, Park couldn't do anything but staring as his friend, who was changing positions, showing more of his sinful body.

"Baek?" gasped Chanyeol, entering the room, as his roommate placed phone on the table. He wasn't able to take off his eyes of Byun's pale thighs, decorated on the back with two ribbons in peach color. As he was scanning his roommates frame, he could feel his dick twitching inside of his tight jeans. Park got his shot, and he wasn't planning to waste it this time.

Baekhyun turned around, trying to cover his flat stomach, wrapping his arms around it. His face as well as neck started turning to bright red shade, making him even more charming. Chanyeol noticed light makeup on other's face. His lips were glossy, and so so kissable. Younger boy stepped in Byun's personal bubble, placing both of his hands on his roommate's sides, in the middle of the gap between tank top and skirt.

"Do you liked it?" purred Baekhyun, shyly looking into Chanyeol's eyes. He splayed his smooth hands on younger boy's chest, cheering happily inside of his head, that maybe he will finally get what he wanted since Park moved in.

"You have never looked better, baby" Chanyeol whispered to Byun's right ear, letting breath to tickle it. He tugged on earlobe then, grinding their cocks against each other.

His right hand moved up, cupping one of the plump cheeks, while the other one went down, stopping on milky tight just right above the ribbon. Smaller boy was trembling in his embrace, pushing himself a little bit closer.

Their lips met somewhere in the middle. Baekhyun was standing on his tip toes, to keep up with taller boy, crossing his arms around his neck. It was everything but sweet. Chanyeol crushed into him, almost immediately opening month, eager for their tongues to meet. Byun replayed with the same passion, putting his hands in other's hair, pulling it harshly. Park moaned loudly to his lover's bottom lip, still covered with sticky gloss. He sucked on it, moving his left arm forward, hiking the skirt up and placing his hand on the but cheek . His eyes widened in surprise, when one of his giant hands grabbed Baekhyun's ass, discovering lace panties, with another ribbon, stitched to the top.

"You want to kill me, don't you?" Chanyeol rasped, in his low, hungry voice, before rushing back in Byun's mouth.

They rolled tongues around one another, slowly moving to the bed. Park placed his hands back on his hips, pushing them, to make Baekhyun land on the sheets. He laid on his back, with swollen lips and dizzy mind, waiting for Chanyeol to take care of him.

On the other side, taller boy once again couldn't take his eyes of fragile body spread welcomely on the mattress. Heart beat was rumbling in his ears, when he was scanning material of knee socks, covered in small Overwatch logos. He noticed skirt and shirt were market with it too. Something squeezed deep in his guts, when he thought of Baekhyun buying girls gaming merch and taking pictures of himself. He wanted to know, if Byun had more of them in his phone gallery.

"Chan, please." stuttered brunette, overwhelmed with tension between their bodies. He reached for him, curling his fingers around belt loop in Chanyeol's pants, trying to get him closer.

Before kneeing on the side of Baekhyun's body, Park stripped of his tank top, throwing it backwards, in the same time making eye contact with his roommate. Then, he snuggled down, pressing their foreheads together.

"What do you want me to do?" Chanyeol teased, pressing fingers to hard nipples, exposed on white cotton. When Baek gasped, he moved his hand lower, grabbing his lover hard-on tightly through the skirt. "Just say it, baby. I can give you anything you want".

Baekhyun pressed their lips together, placing his hands over Park's bare chest. "Make love to me" he whispered in between, breathing into his roommate's opened month.

Chanyeol froze, looking at other boy with shining eyes. He grasped brunette by chin, tilting it up, interlocking their month, stoping there for a while. They were glancing at each other, unspoken confessions running between them.

Breaking the moment, Chanyeol nodded eagerly, adjusting himself on Byun's hips. His movements this time were slower, filled up with adoration. He lifted short crop top up, helping smaller male to take it off. Not wanting to waste more time, he laid down, sucking on pale skin under sharp jawline, countlessly bitting and licking to leave love bites and marks. Baekhyun digged his nails near other's spine, scratching scars on tensed fracture. He jerked his hips up, moaning shamelessly. They both wanted to get to each other's underwear. Byun was first, showing one of his hand between Park's legs to undo button of his pants. Chanyeol sighed, quickly taking jeans off. His lips went back to nipping on brunette chest, stoping to suck on one of hard nipples.

"Do you have the lube?" asked Chanyeol softly, struggling with unzipping the skirt.

Baekhyun took away his hands, easily stripping his outfit off. "In nightstand, middle drawer".

Park didn't need to be told twice. He reached to open it, leaving last peck on his friend's chest. Getting bootle and one of the condoms, he inhaled sharply when Byun rolled down his underwear, pulling his dick out of the boxers. Moving his fingers lissomely, he wrapped hand around the base, making Chanyeol to bite back a moan. They met in another long kiss, melting inside.

Every passing second was making Baekhyun more aroused, his heart was beating too fast to handle it properly. When they broke the kiss, he clinched to the boy in front of him, licking the top of his cock. He played with it a little, not bothering to speed up or take more of it in between his lips. Chanyeol growled, pushing him back to the mattress and taking interest in purple lace underwear, unable to cover Byun's erection. He grabbed waistband of the panties, in one sharp move taking it off. They only thing left on his roommate body were knee socks.

"Get on your hands and knees for me." Chanyeol grunted, taking lube in his hands, staring at Baekhyuns movements.

He placed himself as he was told to do, bitting down on his bottom lip, waiting in anticipation for next move. Park stroked himself, in the same time opening bottle with other hand. Baekhyun thighs were right in front of him, decorated with ribbons, inviting him to take more interests in them, before reaching for pink hole, spread openly. He bit down on the left one, leaving bright read mark.

Byun gasped, pushing himself against Chanyeol, wanting more and more. He arched his hips back, shaking from the way Park was playing with his inner thigh. Sharp teeth were constantly digging into him, slowly moving upwards. Finally he felt finger covered with lube pushing through his muscles.

"Oh shit, you are tight" breathed younger boy, patiently moving his finger in small circles, opening Baekhyun for another one. He continued it for a while, having something else in mind. When Byun told him he was ready for second finger, Chanyeol got closer. Using his thumbs, he spread round buttocks apart. As Park delved the tongue inside of him, brunette moaned, tightening his grip on shits. Shivering from the pleasure, he went down on his cubits, dizziness overtaking his mind. Park rimmed him with unexpected skills, stretching him with another finger, pushing and pulling them in the same time as tongue. It was amazing, but Baekhyun needed more.

"Stop, teasing" he cried out, holding himself back from screaming.

Chanyeol snorted but obeyed, pushing third finger in, giving his lover some time to adjust. Crossing them, he leaned down to press soft kisses on other's lower back.

"Im ready Chan, Im ready." Baekhyun whispered, turning his face to take a glance at younger male. Park was looking straight in his eyes, taking his fingers out and putting a layer of lube on his covered in condom cock. Before getting seated right above other male, he winked to Byun, who was trying to hold his stare as long as he could. He lost it sooner than he thought. Chanyeol was sinking his dick inside of him gently, but in confident motions. Trying to balance the tension, he sucked on stilled back, murmuring to Baekhyun's spine sweet nothings.

Older boy started getting better, harsh feeling of stretch slowly leaving his body. It was his first time since so so long. He usually just played with fingers, pulsing them on his prostate, even though he could barely reach it. Chanyeol's cock maybe wasn't extremely large, but bigger than avarange. It took a while for him to get comfortable enough to convince Park to move.

He started mildly, knowing that Baekhyun still couldn't take to much. Somehow they managed to set a constant rhythm. Chanyeol pounded his hips forward, speeding up with every thrust. Byun quickly became a moaning mess, snapping back and calling Park's name, bagging for more and more.

Precum was oozing form Chanyeol's cock, making him quicken his slams. He was maximally turned on since the beginning, when he saw other male in shameful outfit. It was too much to take, especially when two ribbons were brushing his thighs with every smack. To make sure Baekhyun was close too, he rushed one of his hand lower, grabbing tightly at his lover's erection. Changing the angle, Park sinked back, rubbing against prostate. Byun couldn't hold himself anymore. He collapsed, his chest hitting the shits, his growls hushed. He came, moaning Chanyeol's name countless times. His partner followed him instantly, riding their orgasms with a few more movements.

Baekhyun couldn't make a simple move, his body numb after intense frenzy. He felt Chanyeol pulling out of his entrance, leaving him feel strangely empty. Without noticing that younger boy took his shirt from the floor, to scrub cum spread on shits and his stomach, Byun closed his eyes, drowing in happiness.

"We should change them" Park sighed, throwing lanced condom away, laying then next to his lover. He tugged him closer, placing Baekhyun's head on his chest.

"After a nap" murmured older boy, wrapping arms around Chanyeol, who silently agreed, kissing his temple. He could use a rest.

X

"So you are posting pictures in the clothes, companies are sending to you?" Chanyeol asked, scrolling down on Baekhyun's blog. Apparently older male started running a website, filled with his own photographs in gaming merch accessories and outfits. At first he just wanted a place where he could freely show himself in his favorites apparels, but some companies discovered him, offering sponsoring for some ads here and there, and who was Baekhyun to not agree. He got both, more cute kits and money.

"Long story short, yes. With some of them I have a permanent contracts, making me posting selfies almost everyday, and others are just one or two times thing, it depends what exactly they want to achieve". Byun replied, bitting on other's collarbone.

They were still laying in bed, covered in dirty blanket from before, unable to move farther than kitchen or bathroom. After quick nap they both decided that staying all evening in bed isn't exactly the worst idea, so they grabbed some snacks from Jongin's drawer, taking his favorites jellies and chips.

"So that's why you were so shy around me? Did you think I will judge you because you like skirts and socks with game's logos on them?" Park questioned, saving some pics to his phone's gallery.

"Kinda?" mumbled Baekhyun, running his fingers through his lover's hair. "I wasn't sure if you are into those things."

"You look fucking hot in them" Chanyeol replied sincerely. "I hope you still have this one"

He pointed at picture with Baekhyun in front of the mirror, wearing thigh lace knee socks with student uniform to match. Byun borrowed it from one of his friend, telling her that he lost a bet. His cheeks burned red. "If you are talking about socks then yes, I should have them somewhere."

"Great. Your legs look so edible, I want to bite them." Chanyeol sighed, turning his phone off and placing it on the nightstand. "I really love your thighs."

"Yeah, I noticed." Byun laughed shortly, pulling out of Park's embrance. "Round two in the shower?"

"Only if I can call you my boyfriend." Younger boy smiled, taking offered hand in help to stand up. He reached to peck Baekhyun's check, leading them slowly to the bathroom.

"I though it's obvious you can."

They somehow reached shower, bumping to almost every wall and piece of furniture on their way, unable to separate their mouths. Chanyeol sighed lovingly. Now Baekhyun's little secret came to be his own too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time, hope you liked it!


End file.
